De Drakentemmer
by Silmarwen Nenmacil
Summary: Draco probeert wanhopig aan een geregeld huwelijk te ontkomen en hij krijgt hulp uit een onverwachte hoek – zijn vroegere aartsvijand. HumorRomantiek. HPDM slash.
1. Wanhopige tijden vragen om

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize, it's all J.K.Rowling's. This is the translated version of an English story called 'The Dragon Tamer' by jennavere, so I don't own the plot either.

**Rating**: R

**Pairing**: Pas op, dit is een slash verhaal, meer specifiek Harry/Draco. Wanneer je dit idee niet kan verdragen, lees dit dan alsjeblief niet.

**Samenvatting**: Draco probeert wanhopig aan een geregeld huwelijk te ontkomen en hij krijgt hulp uit een onverwachte hoek – zijn vroegere aartsvijand. Humor/Romantiek. HPDM slash.

**Opmerking van de vertaler**: Ik vind het originele verhaal gewoon fantastisch en ik dacht dat het wel de moeite zou zijn het te vertalen in het Nederlands. Het oorspronkelijke verhaal is al af, maar ik zal mijn best doen zo regelmatig mogelijk vertaalde hoofdstukken te posten. Lees en geniet van… De Drakentemmer.

Please R/R!

**De Drakentemmer**

_**HOOFDSTUK EEN – WANHOPIGE TIJDEN VRAGEN OM WANHOPIGE MAATREGELEN**_

"Vijf minuten. Nog maar vijf minuten," mompelde Harry Potter tegen zichzelf, in een wanhopige poging zichzelf door het einde van de Toverdrank les te worstelen. Hij wou echt niets liever dan uit deze sombere kerkers stappen en naar de Grote Zaal gaan om te lunchen. Wanneer hij de spullen op zijn bank begon op ter ruimen, zijn vrijheid afwachtend, opende de deur van het klaslokaal en liep een vijfdejaars Ravenklauw student die hij niet kende naar Sneep's bureau en overhandigde hem een briefje.

Sneep keek even naar het briefje, en riep daarna, "Meneer Malfidus, u kunt de les vroeger verlaten. Uw vader is op u aan het wachten om een gesprek met u te hebben." Draco haalde zijn handelsmerk grijns nog eens boven, pakte zijn spullen en schreed naar de voorzijde van het klaslokaal. Harry vloekte binnensmonds, belachelijk jaloers op Malfidus en herhaaldelijk wensend dat hij dit hellehol eindelijk kon verlaten.

Wanneer Draco Harry's bank passeerde (Harry was door Sneep verplicht vooraan te gaan zitten zodat hij een oogje in het zeil kon houden), greep hij onmerkbaar zijn toverstaf beet en stampte een fles gordeldier gal omver – helemaal over Harry's bank.

"MALFIDUS!" Riep Harry, maar geen baat. Terwijl hij hem een besliste, goddeloze grijns gaf, slipte Draco de deur uit. Sneep was onmiddellijk bij hem.

"Dat zullen dan vijf punten aftrek zijn voor Griffoendor, Potter, voor het verspillen van kostbare toverdrank ingrediënten," snauwde Sneep.

"Maar Malfidus -"

"En _nog_ vijf punten omdat je de schuld in de schoenen van een andere leerling wil schuiven."

Harry rolde met z'n ogen, kokend vanbinnen. Sneep draaide zich naar de rest van de klas en sprak.

"Les is afgelopen. Behalve dan, natuurlijk, voor Potter, die er nog niet eens moet aan denken om dit lokaal te verlaten tot hij tot en met de laatste druppel van zijn gordeldier gal heeft opgekuist." Een miljoen kwade antwoorden terugbijtend (waarvan de meeste iets te maken hadden met de gedachte van Sneep met een gezonde hoeveelheid verwijten die iets te maken hadden met Sneeps moeder), greep Harry een vod, en begon te werken, hij zag de sympathiek kijkende ogen van de andere Griffoendors terwijl hij standvastig de joelende Zwadderaars negeerde.

"Doe de moeite maar niet op me te wachten," zei hij tegen Ron en Hermelien wanneer ze voorbij stapten. "Ik zie je wel in de Grote Zaal." Ron leek furieus en mompelde iets binnensmonds waarvan Harry vrij zeker was dat Mevrouw Wemel dit nooit zou goedkeuren terwijl Hermelien Harry een medelevende blik gaf en Ron het klaslokaal uitloodste.

"Ik zie je wel voor de lunch, dan, Harry," zei Hermelien, en zij en Ron verdwenen door de deur.

_In de tussentijd._

"_Wat_?" Draco staarde zijn vader verbijsterd aan, "Dit kan je niet menen?"

"Natuurlijk meen ik dit, Draco! Waarom in vredesnaam niet? Het is een volledig geaccepteerde traditie onder puurbloed tovenaars."

Lucius en Draco Malfidus stonden in een kleine kamer dicht bij de Grote Zaal en Lucius had Draco zonet wat ongewenst nieuws medegedeeld.

"Vader, Ik kan niet met Pansy Parkinson trouwen, dat weet je! Verwacht je nu echt van me dat ik akkoord ga met een geregeld huwelijk?" Het duizelde in Draco's hoofd en het woord _fuck_ bleef zichzelf steeds maar herhalen in z'n hoofd.

"Draco, kom aan, wees een praktisch hier. Ik verwacht van je dat je akkoord gaat omdat ik van je verwacht dat jij je plicht doet voor de naam Malfidus. Juffrouw Parkinson is een mooie heks uit een goede familie. Jullie twee gaan trouwen zodra jullie afstuderen aan Zweinstein." Lucius scheen te denken dat alles in kannen en kruiken was.

"Vader, ik kan NIET met Pansy trouwen. Ben je het helemaal vergeten?"

Lucius zuchtte diep. "Wat ben ik precies vergeten, Draco?"

"Euh, misschien het feit dat ik HOMO ben?" Draco kon niet geloven dat hij deze conversatie had met zijn vader. Hij was vorig jaar uit de kast gekomen voor zijn vader, hij had echt gedacht dat hij dit had begrepen.

"Draco, als je naar die paar afspraakjes met die Zabini jongen verwijst van vorig jaar, denk ik dat dat je met moeite homoseksueel maakt. Je was gewoon aan het experimenteren. Het is niet alsof je nu iemand hebt of zo. En het is zeker geen reden om uit een geregeld huwelijk te stappen."

Draco staarde gewoon zijn vader aan, alle woorden vergeten (voor één keer in zijn leven). Maanden van gepassioneerde seks met 'die Zabini jongen' waren voor hem niet bepaald gewoon een paar afspraakjes geweest, en dan ook niet te vergeten die Ravenklauw Klassenoudste waarmee hij gerotzooid had en dan de Zwerkbal trainer tijdens de zomer. Hij klampte zich wanhopig vast aan dat ene ding dat zijn vader net had gezegd en dat hij misschien kon gebruiken om uit deze situatie te komen.

"Wacht, vader, wat als ik jou nu vertelde dat ik op dit moment iemand heb?" Draco hield zijn adem in.

Lucius keek hem nauwgezet aan. "Ik veronderstel dat als je nu iemand zou hebben, dat ik misschien meer de neiging zou hebben om te geloven dat je seksuele aard echt is en niet gewoon een voorbijgaande fase. Maar hoe dan ook, Draco, dat is niet bepaald mijn punt, je probeert duidelijk uit dit huwelijk te stappen en dat is niet zomaar -"

"Maar ik BEN al met iemand!" Riep Draco wanhopig. Lucius fronste het voorhoofd bij deze onderbreking.

"Echt, Draco? Ik moet zeggen dat ik afkerig ben je te geloven. Mag ik je vragen waarom je me dat niet verteld hebt?

Draco dacht snel. "Omdat we het geheim gehouden hebben."

"Goed geprobeerd, Draco, maar niemand zou een relatie met een Malfidus geheim willen houden. Het is eerder een eer," zei Lucius honend.

"Wel, ja, maar, we hielden het een geheim gehouden voor hem, ik wist niet zeker of ik het je al kon vertellen, weet je, hij is zo verschillend van ons, wij probeerden gewoon voorzichtig…" Draco wist dat hij nonsens aan het praten was, maar hij was nu echt wanhopig. Trouwen met Pansy Parkinson was GEEN optie.

"Oké, Draco, I geloof je niet maar ik zal meespelen in jouw kleine spelletje. Dus wie is deze mysterieuze jongen die je voor je vader verborgen wil houden?" Lucius trok een wenkbrauw op om Draco uit te tarten. Draco voelde zijn hart in zijn borst kloppen.

"Hij is. Het is. Ik ben." Op dat moment hoorde Draco voetstappen op de gang, hij bad dat ze behoorden tot iemand die hem hieruit kon helpen; hij rende naar de deur en trok de eigenaar van de voetstappen naar binnen aan de achterkant van zijn gewaad, de verraste uitroep "HEY!" negerend die zijn mond ontsnapte. Draco slikte wanneer hij zag wie hij had vastgegrepen en hoe kwaad hij nu naar hem aan het kijken was, maar ging toch verder, tegen alle hoop in hopend dat hij hier nog uit kon geraken.

"Vader, ik zou graag willen dat u mijn vaste vriend ontmoet, Harry Potter."

**A/N**: Sneaky, Draco, zeer sneaky, maar zou Harry meedoen met dit gekke plan?

Wordt vervolgd in het tweede hoofdstuk…


	2. Opgezet spel

**_A/N:_** En hier is dan eindelijk het tweede hoofdstuk, sorry dat het zolang geduurd heeft. Ik heb het ontzettend druk gehad. Ik ook heb een betere vertaling van het eerste hoofdstuk gepost by the way (met een pak minder fouten).

**Samenvatting**: Dus Draco heeft een plan… nu blijft de vraag, gaat Harry meewerken?

**Waarschuwing**: SLASH! SLASH! H/D SLASH!

* * *

_**HOOFDSTUK TWEE – OPGEZET SPEL**_

Harry kon zijn oren niet geloven. WAT had Malfidus zonet gezegd? _Zijn **vaste vriend**? Ik dacht het niet._ Harry deed zijn mond net open om dit duidelijk te maken wanneer Draco opnieuw sprak.

"Zie je, pa, dat is waarom ik je niet kon zeggen met wie ik iets had, het was Harry Potter! En nu begrijp je waarom ik niet kan trouwen met Pansy, ik ben verliefd op de Jongen Die Bleef Leven!"

Harry lachte bijna luidop, maar hield zichzelf in. Dit was zonder twijfel een hoogst interessante situatie. Hij wist dat Draco een homo was, dat wist iedereen, en hij kon het hem ook niet kwalijk nemen dat hij niet met Pansy wou trouwen. Hij keek naar Draco, terwijl hij zich afvroeg waarom die in vredesnaam dacht dat hij ging meedoen met dit geschifte verhaal.

Hij keek Draco in de ogen, deze waren gevuld met uiterste wanhoop. Draco smeekte om hem te helpen. En diep vanbinnen zuchtte Harry, want hij wist dat hij mee ging doen met Draco's geschifte verhaal. Hij was veel te veel Griffoendor voor zijn eigen goed, soms.

"Is dit waar, Potter?" Lucius's stem was zeer zacht, maar de blik op zijn gezicht was één van pure bloeddorst. Harry en Lucius hadden een afkeer van elkaar sinds het incident met Dobby in Harry's tweede jaar. En elke keer dat Harry Voldemort versloeg, haatte Lucius hem meer en meer. Harry, langs zijn kant, kon nog niet eens het zicht van Lucius Malfidus uitstaan, en stond om het punt van zich af te bijten toen hij oppeens iets besefte.

Lucius was meer dan furieus bij het idee dat Harry en zijn zoon een koppel waren. Gewoon uitzinnig. En als er één ding was waar Harry absoluut van hield, was het Lucius furieus maken. De Zwadderaar in hem grijnsde.

"Wel, ja, het is waar, _Malfidus_." Harry glimlachte naar Lucius, terwijl hij zijn arm rond Draco's heup sloeg en hem dichterbij trok. "Jouw zoon en ik zijn diep en passioneel verliefd."

Draco ademde zacht en onhoorbaar uit toen hij besefte dat Harry mee ging doen met dit. Vervolgens keek hij eens goed naar Harry's gezicht, en werd een klein beetje nerveus. Harry had een gemene schittering in zijn fel groene ogen.

Harry sprak Lucius opnieuw aan. "Zie je, Draco kwam naar mij bij het begin van het jaar en bekende alles. Hoe hij altijd al verliefd op mij was geweest maar nooit had gedacht dat deze liefde beantwoord zou worden, hoe al het vijandschap van zijn kant gewoon een reeks wanhopige pogingen waren geweest om mijn aandacht te trekken. Hij was gewoon zo _vertederend_ eerlijk en _snoezig_, hoe kon ik hem nu niet vergeven voor alles en stierlijk veel van hem gaan houden?"

Harry genoot van het effect dat deze woorden op Lucius Malfidus hadden. Lucius vond het idee dat zijn zoon _vertederend_ of _snoezig_ was blijkbaar niet zo leuk en het idee dat zijn zoon verliefd was op Harry Potter stond hem al helemaal niet aan. Als hij hiervoor al kwaad was geweest, stelde dit niets voor tegenover wat hij op dit moment voelde.

"_Draco_?" Het woord hield enige waarschuwing in zich en Lucius keek nu naar zijn zoon, zijn boosheid duidelijk van zijn gezicht af te lezen. Draco slikte, maar hij wist dat dit zijn enige kans was om niet met Pansy te moeten trouwen.

"Ja, vader, het is waar. Ik wou hem." Draco wenste dat Potter nu gewoon zijn mond zou houden en meespelen, maar Harry leek veel te veel plezier in de situatie te hebben.

"Oh, Draco, gek, kleineer jezelf niet zo. Lucius, jouw zoon is _zo_ een romantische ziel, hij geeft me altijd bloemen, zendt me geheime briefjes, komt me opzoeken in de Griffoendor toren -"

"Potter, _hou je mond_!" siste Draco. Lucius was klaar om te doden. Harry grijnsde. Draco ademde eens diep in. "Vader, ik weet dat het moeilijk te geloven is maar Pot- Harry maakt me… echt gelukkig. En ik wil bij hem blijven."

"Oké dan, Draco, als je echt van Potter houdt zal ik je niet verplichten met Pansy te trouwen." Draco zuchtte uit opluchting. "MAAR," Draco keek terug doodsbenauwd, "Ik ben er nog steeds niet geheel van overtuigd dat je me de waarheid vertelt, dus ik zal een deal met je sluiten. Als jij en Potter nog steeds samen zijn tegen het einde van het jaar, zal je niet met Pansy moeten trouwen. Hoe dan ook, in de tussentijd, zullen jij en Potter jullie relatie aan de hele school bekend maken – tenslotte, is er nu geen enkele reden meer om het geheim te houden, nietwaar?"

Draco slikte opnieuw. Lucius ging verder. "Op deze manier, zal ik het horen wanneer jullie uit elkaar gaan. En let op mijn woorden, wanneer jij met Potter breekt, ZAL je met Pansy Parkinson trouwen, punt uit. Verstaan?"

Draco nam eens diep adem en keek Harry aan, zijn ogen voor de laatste keer smekend. Harry rolde met zijn ogen als antwoord, maar knikte daarna. Draco zou hem op dat moment kunnen kussen hebben – niets was erger dan met Pansy trouwen. Draco keek terug naar zijn vader.

"Begrepen." De stem die _fuck fuck FUCK_ had gezongen in zijn hoofd werd langzamerhand stiller en stiller, en Draco ademde vrij in. Hij kon gewoonweg niet geloven dat hij zicht hier uit had gewrongen. Natuurlijk moest hij nu wel doen alsof hij en Potter iets hadden gedurende de komende maanden, maar in vergelijking tot een levenslang huwelijk met iemand in wie hij nog niet het geringste beetje van interesse in had, zou hij Potter sowieso elke dag gekozen hebben.

"En jij, Potter, versta jij deze afspraak?" Lucius keek hem minachtend aan. Harry knipperde nog niet eens met zijn ogen.

"Oh, ik zou nooit met Draco willen breken, hij is gewoon veel te goed in bed."

Bij deze woorden verslikten zowel Lucius als Draco zich en zonden hem twee identieke moordende Malfidus blikken. Eén enkele moordende Malfidus blik is meestal genoeg om een normaal persoon met zijn staart tussen zijn benen te laten vluchten. Gelukkig, kon Harry Potter nu eenmaal niet echt als een "normaal persoon" beschouwd worden.

"Zullen we dan naar de Grote Zaal gaan? Ik _sterf_ gewoon van verlangen om iedereen het goede nieuws te verkondigen," zei Harry vrolijk, en hij trok Draco uit de kamer bij zijn hand, met Lucius achter hen, stilletjes vloekend.

Harry en Draco gingen in de richting van de Grote Zaal, hand in hand, met Lucius net achter hen uit hoorbereik. Deze gelegenheid om met Harry in stilte te kunnen praten met beide handen grijpend, leunde Draco naar Harry toe en fluisterde in zijn oor.

"Kijk, Potter, ik apprecieer het dat je me deze gunst doet en al, maar ben je zo ongeveer klaar met me belachelijk te maken?"

Harry keek Draco aan met belachelijk grote, onschuldige ogen. "Maar Malfidus, wat bedoel je daar nu mee?"

"Je weet godverdomme perfect wat ik daar met bedoel!" siste Draco in z'n oor.

"Malfidus, let op je taal!" Harry kon een grijns niet bedwingen. Draco gaf hem een moordlustige blik en ging verder.

"Stop ermee belachelijke dingen over me te verzinnen. Mijn vader zal je vermoorden."

Harry grijnsde geniepig en zei spottend, "Oh, ik ben zo bang. Ik sta gewoon te trillen op m'n benen."

Draco zond Harry een moorddadige Malfidus blik, maar was in het geheim (luidop zou hij het nooit of te nimmer toegeven) toch een beetje onder de indruk. Harry was overduidelijk niet bang van zijn vader. "Misschien is hij dapperder dan ik dacht," dacht Draco in zichzelf, maar daarna verbande hij deze bespottelijke gedachte onmiddellijk. Hij richtte zijn aandacht weer op wat er nu aan de orde was.

"Potter, luister, als je weet wat er goed voor je is, zal je stoppen me belachelijk te maken, begrijp je?" Draco hoopte dat dit tot hem doordrong. Harry keek hem gewoon niet-gelovend aan.

"Oké, Malfidus, eerst en vooral, jij bent niet _echt_ in de positie om te dreigen, nu, nietwaar? _Jij_ hebt _mijn_ hulp nodig, niet andersom. En ten tweede," en hier kregen Harry's ogen weer die gemene schittering die Draco zo verdomd nerveus maakte, "Ik ben nog niet eens BEGONNEN je belachelijk te maken," en zo liepen ze de Grote Zaal binnen, nog altijd hand in hand, en Draco was heel, heel erg bang.

* * *

**_A/N_**: Even een grote 'Thank you!' aan iedereen die het verhaal al gelezen heeft en een review gepost heeft, ik had geen flauw idee dat er toch nog zoveel Nederlands-sprekende mensen op te vinden waren. 


	3. De Grote Zaal

**_A/N:_** En hier is al het derde hoofdstuk… er zijn er in totaal 29 dus het zal nog ff duren voor ik er helemaal mee klaar ben. Anyway, geniet er van ;)

**Samenvatting**: Draco en Harry maken op Lucius' aandringen hun relatie bekend aan de Grote Zaal.

**Waarschuwing**: SLASH! SLASH! H/D SLASH!

_**HOOFDSTUK DRIE – DE GROTE ZAAL**_

Het is niet nodig om te zeggen dat, wanneer Harry naar de Griffoendor tafel stuiterde, hand in hand met Draco Malfidus en een moordlustige Lucius Malfidus recht achter hen, het normale vrolijke gepraat abrupt stilviel en alle hoofden aan de tafel in hun richting keerden. Ron, Hermelien en de rest van de Griffoendors keken het trio behoedzaam aan. Er was geen enkele manier waarop dit iets goed kon betekenen – maar waarom was Harry dan aan het glunderen?

Harry benutte de stilte, die zich vanaf de Griffoendor tafel over de hele Grote Zaal had verspreid. He lachte vrolijk. "Fantastisch nieuws, iedereen! Draco and ik kunnen eindelijk uit de kast komen. Wel, om eerlijk te zijn, Draco is nu eigenlijk al een tijdje uit de kast -" bij deze woorden sloten zowel Draco als Lucius de ogen, de ene uit de schaamte de andere uit woede –"maar nu kunnen Draco en ik de hele wereld vertellen dat we samen zijn!"

Niemand zei een woord. Je kon a speld horen vallen in de Grote Zaal. Maar aangezien Harry er vrij goed aan gewend was in het middelpunt van de belangstelling te staan, was hij niet van zijn stuk gebracht en ging hij gewoon door, terwijl hij zich lichtjes omdraaide en Ron en Hermelien luid aansprak.

"Sorry dat ik jullie niet vroeger heb verteld, maar we hebben het geheim gehouden voor Draco's vader. Hier dachten wij dat hij niet akkoord zou gaan maar hij blijkt dus dat Lucius ons praktisch zijn _zegen_ gegeven heeft, is dat niet enig?"

"Ik zou het toch niet echt mijn _zegen_ noemen, Potter," sputterde Lucius. Inderdaad, de uitdrukking op zijn gezicht deed iets vermoeden dat ongeveer zo ver als mogelijk van een zegen aflag. Volledig zonder angst, en zich eigenlijk wel nog vermakend, drong Harry verder aan.

"Oh alsjeblief, Lucius, je hebt Draco en mij praktisch gedwongen om samen te blijven. Onze relatie bekend maken nu tijdens de lunch was _jouw_ idee, jij stond er absoluut op dat we het aan iedereen zouden aankondigen!" Harry deed wanhopige pogingen om niet in de lach te schieten toen hij de twee uitdrukking van pure horror op de gezichten van de Malfidussen zag. Tenslotte, had hij nog niet eens gelogen.

De Grote Zaal observeerde deze transactie met opengesperde ogen en niet zomaar een paar onder hen hadden hun mond geopend in shock. De erfgenaam der Malfidussen en de Jongen Die Bleef Leven? Dat kon gewoon niet waar zijn. De gezichten van de Griffoendors veranderden snel van gechoqueerd naar iets dat in de aard van complete horror lag. Harry bleef grijnzen.

Ron en Hermelien waren onder diegenen die het meest met afschuw gevuld leken te zijn. Hermelien deed haar mond open om te spreken en Harry maakte oogcontact. Bijna onmerkbaar, keek hij even naar Lucius Malfidus waarna hij knipoogde. Hermelien keek eens goed naar de pure furie in Lucius Malfidus' blik – en grijnsde ook. Ze mocht dan misschien niet precies verstaan wat Harry probeerde te bereiken met het doen alsof hij Malfidus' lief was, maar het stond als een paal boven water dat dit Malfidus senior razend maakte. En dat was iets dat ze met alle plezier deed.

"Oh, Harry, ik wist dat jij een geheime liefde moest hebben! Al dat stiekem gedoe, het spijbelen, alsof ik en Ron dat niet zouden opmerken." En hierna stampte ze Ron onder de tafel, hem dwingend hier met mee te gaan. "Vooral al die keren dat je terug kwam in de leerlingenkamer bedekt met beten en krabben, en je ons zei dat je van je bezemsteel was gevallen – Draco moet echt wel vurig zijn wanneer jullie alleen zijn!"

Draco werd meteen knalrood, en de rest van de Griffoendor tafel grinnikte. Lucius zag er ook vrij rood uit – uit pure woede. Hermelien grinnikte in zichzelf. _Pak aan, jij arrogante schoft,_ dacht ze. Hermelien had haar eigen vendetta tegen de oudere Malfidus te strijden.

Ron zag er heel, heel verward uit. Hij opende zijn mond een paar keer waarna hij deze onmiddellijk terug sloot en keek naar Hermelien. Ze knikte gewoon een beetje, en dat was genoeg voor Ron. Hij had er geen idee van wat er aan de hand was, maar hij wist dat Hermelien een pak slimmer en opmerkzaam was dan hij, en vertrouwde zijn vriendin dan ook volkomen. Als zij met dit ding meedeed, zou hij dat ook doen.

En met plezier. Ron Wemels gevoelens ten opzichte van de twee Malfidussen konden niet bepaald geklasseerd worden onder "warm en fuzzy."

"Wel, Hermelien, je hebt gelijk, het wordt me allemaal duidelijk nu. Harry en Malfidus, hoe kan het dat ik het niet doorhad? Harry, kerel, wanneer ik al die geluiden van jouw bed hoorde komen, zei je me dat het nachtmerrie was! Ik _wist_ dat ik iemand jouw naam had horen roepen!"

Toen hij dit zei barstten alle Griffoendors in lachen uit, net als een groot deel van de Ravenklauwers en Huffelpuffers. Draco en Lucius werden beiden, indien mogelijk, nog een tint roder. Harry was natuurlijk verrukt. _Ik hou van mijn vrienden_, dacht hij in zichzelf.

"Bedankt Ron, Hermelien, jullie zijn echt top! Ik wist dat ik op jullie kon rekenen om onze relatie te accepteren!"

Lucius keerde zich tot Draco, en sprak in een stem vol van verbeten waarschuwingen, "Misschien was _ik_ verkeerd in het accepteren van deze relatie."

Draco beet nerveus op zijn lip. Hij wist dat als zijn vader van gedacht zou veranderen het huwelijk sneller opnieuw geregeld zou zijn dan je Hongaarse Hoornstaar kon zeggen. Hij kon er mee leven belachelijk gemaakt te worden door Griffoendors. Hij kon er niet mee leven getrouwd te zijn met Pansy. _Verdomme, Potter!_ Hij probeerde te redeneren met zijn vader.

"Kijk, pa, ik weet dat dit niet echt is wat je verwachtte, maar echt, ik been zeer gelukkig met Harry. En hij is tenminste van een goede tovenaarsfamilie, het is niet alsof hij een Modderbloedje –AW!" Draco gilde wanneer Harry hard op zijn achterste kletste.

"Draco Malfidus! Wat heb ik je gezegd over het gebruik van dat woord?" Nu schokten de schouders van de Griffoendors, Ravenklauwer, Huffelpuffers en niet zo maar een paar van de Zwadderaars van ingehouden gelach. Draco zond Harry een moorddadige blik – deal of geen deal, Potter was te ver gegaan. Harry was niet onder indruk en knipoogde naar hem.

Lucius stond op het punt te exploderen. Ron en Hermelien besloten hem af te maken.

"God, Draco, en al die tijd dachten we dat je Harry _haatte_ en probeerde hem kwaad te krijgen, terwijl jouw kleine stunts eigenlijk allemaal een manier waren om te flirten!"

"Eerlijk gezegd, Hermelien, durf ik te wedden dat Draco _inderdaad_ probeerde Harry kwaad te krijgen. Ik durf te wedden dat deze kinky kleine klootzak hoopte dat Harry hem eens een goede rammeling zou geven." Wanneer dit gezegd was verloor de hele Grote Zaal het, zelfs Harry, en ook Lucius Malfidus. Hij greep Draco stevig beet bij de arm.

"Kom Draco, ik vertrek. Leidt me naar buiten." Ze verlieten allebei de Grote Zaal waarin alle studenten nog schaterden van het lachen, Draco zond het Gouden Griffoendor Trio de meest vuile blik die hij maar kon opbrengen. Harry zat neer en vergezelde zijn vrienden voor de lunch, terwijl hij tranen van plezier uit zijn ogen wreef.

"Ron, dat was briljant!" Ron grijnsde van oor tot oor.

"Bedankt, vriend," zei hij waarna hij stiller vervolgde, "Echt, Harry, je gaat ons nu toch vertellen wat er hier aan het gebeuren is, hé?"

"Natuurlijk. Laten we een beetje eten samenpakken en naar rustigere plek gaan om te praten." De drie vrienden stapelden enkele sandwiches op een paar borden en verlieten de Grote Zaal, Harry wuifde vrolijk tot ziens naar al zijn verraste maar nog steeds lachende vrienden.

"Wow, dus Malfidus moet eigenlijk met Pansy trouwen en hij gebruikt jou als dekmantel? Dat verklaart waarom hij je niet uitmoordde in de Grote Zaal vandaag." Harry, Hermelien en Ron zaten op lessenaars in een ongebruikt klaslokaal in de gang van Bezweringen, en Ron dacht na over het verhaal dat Harry hen juist had verteld.

"Maar eerlijk, Harry, moet geduurde de rest van jaar doen alsof jij en _Malfidus_ iets hebben? Is dat niet verschrikkelijk?" Hermelien keek bezorgd. Harry opende zijn mond om te antwoorden wanneer er een stem sprak vanuit de deuropening.

"Nog niet eens half zo verschrikkelijk als wat jullie me zonet hebben aangedaan." Het was Draco Malfidus, en te oordelen naar de uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, was hij vrij kwaad. Harry blies een kus zijn richting uit.

"Hey, liefje."

"Zwijg, Potter, ik ben op dit moment ontzettend kwaad op jouw. Wat had die hele stunt in de Grote Zaal in hemelsnaam te beteken?"

"Oh alsjeblief, alsof je dat niet verdiende voor alle erge dingen die je ons al hebt aangedaan. En wat ga je doen misschien? Ga je het soms uitmaken ofzo? Ik betwijfel dat ik zo veel geluk zal hebben." Harry had en punt, en Draco wist het. Wist en haatte het. Zolang dat hij Harry nodig had als voorwendsel, zou hij zo ongeveer alles dat de Griffoendor hem aandeed moeten kunnen verdragen.

Draco keek dreigend, maar ging desondanks binnen en zette zich bij de drie in de kamer. Hij moest met Potter praten, en hij was een beetje benieuwd naar Ron en Hermeliens snelle antwoord tijdens lunch. "Ik moet vragen, hoe wisten jullie twee dat jullie moesten meegaan met dit plan? Er is geen manier waarop Harry dit jullie had kunnen vertellen."

"We wisten niets over het plan tot zo ongeveer een paar minuten geleden. Alles dat we wisten was dat Harry deed alsof hij met jou uitging en dat het je vader woedend maakte. Dat was meer dan genoeg reden om het spelletje mee te spelen," verklaarde Hermelien.

Draco was stomverbaasd. "Jullie speelden mee met Harry terwijl hij deed alsof hij mijn vriend was gewoon omdat het _mijn vader woedend maakte_?"

De Griffoendors knikten. "In een notendop, ja. In het geval dat je het nog niet doorhad, Malfidus, je vader is een vervelende zak." Ron nam niet bepaald en blad voor de mond.

Draco keek hen fel aan, maar niet echt zo hard. Het was niet bepaald nieuws voor hem. Hij ademde eens diep in. "Oké dan, Potter, ik heb je echt nodig om hier met door te gaan. En we moeten overtuigend overkomen. Het is overbodig te zeggen dat de stunt in de Grote Zaal mijn pa niet echt heeft overtuigd. Ga je er echt met door?"

Harry deed alsof hij hier diep over nadacht. "Hmmmm, Malfidus, ik weet het niet."

"Oh, komaan, Potter! Ik heb dit nodig!"

Harry's ogen twinkelden. "Je vergat het toverwoord."

"Wat? Waar heb je nu weer in vredesnaam over? Welk toverwoord?" Ron leek ook vrij verward.

Hermelien rolde met haar ogen. "Oh, kom nou toch. Het is een Dreuzel uitdrukking. Hij wil dat je _alsjeblief_ zegt."

Draco leek met afschuw gevuld te zijn. "Malfidussen zeggen geen _alsjeblief_."

"_Mijn_ Malfidus zegt alsjeblieft." Harry's ogen dansten met onderdrukt amusement.

Draco leek klaar om te doden, maar deed zijn ogen toch toe en zei, "Oké dan, Potter, mij best. Alsjeblief?"

Harry grijnsde. "Goed. Op een voorwaarde."

"En welke is dat dan wel, Potter?"

"Je moet je gedragen ten opzichte van mijn vrienden. Eén enkele opmerking over Modderbloedjes, wezels, of geld en het is gedaan. Verstaan?"

Draco knikte met zijn hoofd, hij realiseerde zich dat het een heel stuk erger geweest had kunnen zijn. Vervolgens lachte Draco een beetje hautain. "En jij, Potter? Jij zit niet in de deal. Wil je daarmee zeggen dat ik me niet moet gedragen ten opzichte van jou?"

Harry grijnsde. "Ik kan alles aan dat je tegen me zegt, maar mijn vrienden moet je er buiten laten."

Ondanks zichzelf, grijnsde Draco bijna terug. Harry was misschien wel een eigenwijze schoft, maar hij had lef. Draco zou het haten dit ooit te moeten toegeven, maar hij bewonderde hem er wel voor. "Nog een ding, Potter, sinds de lessen bijna gaan beginnen. Jij en ik moeten ons verhaal op elkaar afstemmen, want mensen gaan er ons vragen over stellen. Het zou ook geen kwaad kunnen als we een paar dingen over elkaar te weten kwamen. We moeten nu eenmaal overtuigend zijn."

Harry knikte langzaam. "Waarom gaan we niet samen naar Zweinsveld morgen? Iedereen kan ons daar dan samen zien, en we kunnen ons verhaal op elkaar afstemmen. Hel, ik zal je zelfs trakteren op een drankje."

Draco snoof maar knikte desondanks in overeenkomst. Hij draaide zich om te gaan.

"Wacht, Malfidus."

"Wat nu weer?"

Harry hield het bord met sandwiches voor zich uit die hij had meegebracht uit de Grote Zaal. Wanneer Draco zijn wenkbrauw fronste in vraag, zei Harry gewoon, "Je hebt lunch gemist."

Een miljoen sarcastische opmerkingen ontsprongen in Draco's gedachten, maar toen hij Harry's uitdrukking zag, deze was open en zonder een spoortje kwaadwilligheid, knikte hij gewoon en nam er een aan.

Die avond in de leerlingenkamer was Harry er in geslaagd alle nieuwsgierige vragen te ontwijken van de andere Griffoendors, zeggend dat hij alles zou uitleggen wanneer de tijd er rijp voor was maar dat hij op dit moment huiswerk te doen had. Ron en Hermelien gingen mee met hem naar boven.

"Echt, maat, ik snap echt niet hoe je hier akkoord met bent gegaan." Ron sprak stilletjes tegen Harry terwijl Hermelien medelevend knikte. "Ik bedoel, het is Malfidus, in Merlijns naam! En het is nog maar het begin van het jaar! Hoe ga je dit overleven?"

Harry leek in gedachten verzonken. "Weet je, het is raar, maar ik vind het echt niet erg. Je zou misschien wel denken dat ik er problemen met heb, maar het is niet zo. Het punt is, ik zit al in mijn zesde jaar, en er is niemand in deze school die ik nog maar een beetje leuk vind op _die_ manier, dus deze relatie zal mijn kansen met andere personen al zeker niet verbrodden. Het kan me niets schelen wat mensen denken over mijn seksuele geaardheid, dus dat is ook al geen probleem. En niet alleen dat, maar Malfidus zal zich moeten gedragen nu, en dat zal wel degelijk een verbetering zijn ten opzichte van de voorbije jaren dat we hier waren."

Hermelien leek nog steeds niet overtuigd. "Ben je hier echt zeker over, Harry? Ik bedoel, het is echt typisch voor jou om iets vriendelijk en nobel te doen voor je ergste vijand. Weet je zeker dat Malfidus niet van je zal profiteren?"

"Hoe kan hij dat nou doen? Hij heeft mij nodig om hem te beschermen van dat huwelijk. En daarbij, ik denk dat het eerder omgekeerd is. Ik ben er niet zeker van dat ik alle kansen zal kunnen weerstaan om van Malfidus te profiteren. Net als vandaag. Dat was echt plezant."

Ron knikte. "Goed punt, maat. Misschien kan je hem in de tussentijd zelfs nog wat manieren bijbrengen. Mijn broer Charlie zei altijd dat je een goeie drakentemmer zou zijn, en wil Draco niet 'draak' zeggen? Misschien kun je een of andere manier vinden om Malfidus te temmen."

"De beroemde Harry Potter, een drakentemmer? Reken maar op Charlie om zoiets te verzinnen." Harry grijnsde. "En bovendien, jullie vergeten het beste deel van deze overeenkomst."

"En wat is dat dan, Harry?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Dat ik mijn hele tijd al starend naar Malfidus mag spenderen. Hij mag misschien wel een kwaadaardige rotzak zijn, maar hij is super knap. Hij moet zo ongeveer de aantrekkelijkste jongen zijn die ik ooit gezien heb."

"HARRY!" Ron en Hermelien leken compleet verafschuwd maar lachten toch, omdat ze dachten dat Harry een grapje maakte.

Maar dat deed hij niet.

**_A/N:_** Please R/R!


End file.
